Confusion
by EllaMBella
Summary: Edward only loved Bella as she was alot like her sister Lilith. He truly ment what he had said in the forest. AroXBella, LilithXEdward, all other normal parings. Better Explanation inside. Rated for sexual content, BDSM, langauge... you get the point.
1. So nice to meet you

**A/n: For the very bad reason of I'm being lazy I'm not writing the whole scene on how Bella got to Volterra. In other words she got there the same as in New Moon. I'm starting from when they are in Aro's office.**

**A really quick note, Bella has a sister in this story (Lilith) I'm not sure how big of part she will play, it's just a heads up, since part of this chapter is spent talking about her.**

**I'm sure there will be OOC, simply as I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not know every little detail about the characters. With Edward though, its on purpose. **

**Anything in **_**Italics are thoughts.**_

**Guess what every one! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS! I claim the plot to this story and my wonderful character Lilith.**

"Nice to see you again Edward and Alice, but who may I ask is this," said the man in front of us. I took a couple steps back.

Edward beat Alice to saying something "She's a girl I was toying with she means nothing to me."

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU," screamed Alice, "You told all of us she was the love of your life, the thing that made you whole, the thing that made you want to live."

"No, Alice, she is not. The person who was that died twelve years ago, she's a lot like that girl, but alas not the same and cant fill my empty heart." He then turned his attention to me. "Bella, I did love the idea that you could be the girl from before but you wouldn't form to the ideas like I though you would, the day I left you was the day I realized you would never be her. I meant what I said in the forest. I'm sorry."

"Edward what was the girl's name," I asked calmly shocking every one.

"Lilith. Why?"

"Do y… y…you know her mid…d…le name?"

"Skylar."

"As in Lilith Skylar White?"

"Yes did you know her?"

"Yeah, how'd she die?"

"She was in the woods during hunting season and got shot."

"Does any one want to explain what you two are talking about," asked Alice and Aro at nearly the same time.

"Lilith was the girl I lov-"

"And my sister," I said interrupting Edward.

No one spoke for a few minutes. No one was quite sure what to say anyways. Aro broke the silence, "Edward you don't care what happens to this girl?"

"No not really."

The words still hurt me even though I knew why he said them. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Take my hand Edward; I need to see once again into that silly head of yours."

"Sweet Bella," Aro spoke in a whisper just loud enough for me to hear. "We are now faced with a dilemma. You see you know to much about our kind."

"I swear I will never tell any one." I spoke fearing what he will say.

"Isabella as much as I would like to trust you I can't. There are a few options we can take. One, we turn you."

"No." Edward said sternly. "She will remain human."

"I thought you didn't care." Aro joked.

"I don't. I would never condemn a person to this life, to be a monster."

"Your opinion no longer matters Edward. Speaking of witch, Jane, will you lead Edward to the main room, make sure the others don't let him leave and return back here."

"Yes master," and just like that she and Edward disappeared from the room.

"The second choice which I'd rather not go with is killing you. I believe you are much too valuable to be killed. The third choice would be for you to live here as a human so we can keep an eye on you. Can I have your hand to see what you are thinking?" He must have seen my confusion as he then went on to say "I can read minds as long as I'm touching some one. I can read every thought they ever had just by a single touch."

"Oh. I don't know if it will work, Edward cant read my mind."

"Well let us try dear Isabella."

I gave him my hand. His expressions kept changing. They started off curious, then annoyed and now settled at amused. He let go of my hand. "Jane will you try to see if your gift works on her?"

"Yes master."

Alice screamed "NO" and moved in front of me, not even a second later she was on the ground withering in pain. Jane blinked her eyes and Alice's pain seemed to fade. "Alec," said Aro calmly, "Take Miss Alice to her brother Edward please."

He nodded, picked up Alice, and left. I looked back to Jane. She appeared to be glaring daggers at me. "Relax Jane; it seems she has a shield on her mind that protects it. You may leave now."

"Isabella it would be a shame to let a gift such as yours go to waste. I would like to turn you and test the limits of your gift. Of course we would be telling your dad that you got a scholarship to finish high school here, and so we would educate you in school subjects as well as being a vampire. What do you say? Will we be doing this against your will or not?"

I chuckled. "Well Aro, seeing as I don't have much of a choice I would have to say yes, you can change me."

"This is wonderful news." He said as he walked towards me. He pulled my gently into his arms and kissed me. It was so different from kissing Edward. Aro wasn't trying to hold back, he poured his feelings into the kiss. This kiss was hot and fierce. His hands slowly dove under my shirt and back up to explore my chest. I was lost in the feeling of his hands on me, something that Edward had never done. I hadn't realized that his kiss was trailing down my jaw and onto my neck until he bit me. I screamed his name, and fainted in his arms.

*Edward's point of a view a few rooms over*

I cant believe he kicked me out of the room and then makes me stay in this place. I paced the room, waiting to be told I could leave. I had made my mind up that it wasn't worth killing my self yet. I planned to go back to the U.S. and travel around a bit before returning to Carlisle.

"Stop it Edward," Alice said startling me. _When did she come in here any ways_?

"Sorry Alice I'm just frustrated and pacing is good way to deal with it."

"I know. I hope you figure this out soon."

"I will." As soon as I stopped specking a scream echoed through the halls. _Bella!_

**A/n: So did you like it? Should I do something more with Lilith? **

**Help me with a title. Don't like the current one, but couldn't come up with a better one. So give me some ideas! Please.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Please push the little button that says review, its not hard and it doesn't have to say much.**


	2. Awakening

**A/n: WOW! Sixty four hits in less then a day. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed, you all deserve a cookie.**

**As much as I would love to talk more I'll let you get to your story.**

* * *

*Bella's Point of View*

I wanted to scream out for some one to put the fire out but couldn't seem to get my mouth to work! I could hear them all around me. _Can't they see I'm on Fire? _I tried to flail my arms to get their attention. I couldn't move them; they seemed to weigh a ton. I started to feel anxious. I wanted to die now; no one should have to suffer through this much pain. My thoughts began to get fuzzy, if that's even possible.

* * *

*Aro's Point of View*

_How she has managed to stay completely quite I will never know._ I could see her bruises disappearing, her body filling out, and her jaw line sharpening, all normal things for some one changing_. She will make quite an excellent addition to the guard, provided she can follow orders._ The others have come and gone from this room asking if I was ok. I heard her breathing accelerate. _Finally._

* * *

*Bella's Point of View*

The pain had finally gone. I felt as light as a feather. I opened my eyes to see where I was. The ceiling was fairly high up, but more to my amusement I could see every speck of dust clearly. I didn't know that was possible.

I breathed in, it felt odd, almost like I didn't have too. The room smelled of old stones, and stale air. The room clearly isn't used to often. There was a hint of something else but I couldn't tell what it was. I took in another breath and focused on it. The smell, was spicy and woodsy, yet at the same time had a touch of citrus and violet.

I heard something rustle across the room. I jumped off what I was laying on, crouched down, and growled. _Wow that was fast. Not even a second ago I was staring at the ceiling._

"Isabella," questioned the man in front of me.

_Is that my name? _I tried to remember but nothing would come to me.

"Do you remember who I am?" I shook my head no and rose out of my crouch. He looked familiar but I can't recall why. "My name is Aro. Do you remember who you are?"

"I'm going to guess my name is Isabella as that is how you addressed me."

"Do you remember anything?"

"You look familiar, but I don't know why."

"Well then, I'm sure you are confused. You are a vampire now, Isabella."

I just looked at him. _I mean vampires are things of stories to keep little kids inside at night, right?_

"They do exist," he said as if reading my mind. "Do you feel that burn in your throat?" I nodded. "You're thirsty. Come with me. Please?"

I nodded. He went out the room, and I followed closely behind, he led me down several corridors, until we reached an open area. We were standing on a balcony looking over a large room. There were lots of people down there, and several others on the balconies over looking the room.

"Dinner is served," said Aro rather loudly.

Every one on the balconies jumped down. I took a breath in at the sight. The smell that filled my senses was spectacular. It was sweet and mouth watering. I simply went with my feelings and jumped down too. I grabbed something from where the smell was coming I bit into it. The substance flowed into my mouth. I fell in love with that first taste. It was warm and tangy and made my thirst fade. When the substance was gone I stepped away. _What the hell had I done! These people are all dead because of us._

"Isabella," some one asked. "Are you ok?"

I simply growled and took off running.

* * *

**A/n: Let me guess I'm pure evil for leaving it like that. But I must be partly good since I got this up so soon.**

**As always let me know what you think. I hope to get another chapter posted this weekend. We'll see how that works out.**

**~Ella~**


	3. Suprise

**A/n: Sooooooo Sorry. I had a stressful weekend that led into a stressful week. **

**Any ways enough with me, and onto the story!**

* * *

*Some One's Point of View, seven years in the past*

I am running in no particular direction for a specific place. I'm not sure I'm even still in Washington. I started to feel the burn in the back of my throat once again. So I took a deep breath in and let instincts take over. I couldn't believe what I smelled. It was the best thing that I had ever come across. I wasn't surprised to find the scent was coming from a girl; I was surprised to find the girl alone though. She must have sensed she wasn't alone; as her head snapped up and she looked around for something. I walked out where she could easily see me.

"Hello," I said and gave her a charming smile.

"Hello," her voice was shaky. "I know what you are, so if you're going to kill me just hurry up and do it."

_She knows what I am? That doesn't make sense. Humans aren't supposed to know. Why does she want to die? She's interesting I'll give her that. _"Sweet heart I may be hunting but I don't think I'm going to kill you." I ran to her and grabbed her waist with one arm, and the other I used to tilt her head back. I then whispered into her ear, "No, I wont kill you. I'll change you instead." With that I bit into her neck.

* * *

*Aro's Point of view, Present time*

"Dinner is served," I said once all the humans were in the hall.

I stepped back to watch Isabella as this was her first time feeding. She was so very graceful in each and every one of her movements. I wanted to command her to come here so I could take her to my room to do a few other things with that graceful, sexy body of hers. She stepped away from the body with a look of disgust that concerned me.

"Isabella, are you ok?"

She growled defensively and took off running. I followed her scent but stayed a ways back so she wouldn't be able to sense I was following her. I'm sure in her current state of mind she would easily turn and attack me, and that would not be good for either of us.

She ran out of the city and deep into the woods. She stopped so suddenly that I nearly ran into her.

"Hello Aro," she said in an emotionless voice. "You believe I am yours, no?"

"In a way yes; you are part of my guard which makes you mine, to control."

"That's what I thought. You want to order me about; you want me to do everything you ever ask of me. I promise you this Aro; I will never feed off humans. I can't and will not kill people."

"How then, Isabella, do you propose to live?"

"You shall see, you shall see." With that she took off running again.

* * *

*Bella's Point Of View*

_Of course he thinks of me as an obedient servant. He'll be in for hell for the next few weeks then. I do not plan on being obedient; in fact I plan to be anything but. _As I had fed something from my past came to me. It wasn't much but it was a fact about vampires. Vampires could survive on the blood from animals. That will be how I survive and feed.

I knew Aro was having trouble keeping up with me but I didn't really care I was after a mountain lion that was two miles to the east. It went down quickly enough and filled me. I was no longer thirsty. I buried the carcass under a rock that no human would be able to move with out machinery.

I then turned my attention to Aro. "Aro don't look so surprised I'm sure you've seen something like this before."

"That I have Isabella, I'm just a little surprised you knew about it. Does this mean your memory is back?"

"No, I just got this tiny piece of information."

He nodded, and then got this creepy look in his eyes. He pinned me against a tree half a second later and kissed me. _I cant believe this. He probably just wants me to submit to him too! Well to that I say no fucking way!_ I then pushed him as hard as I could and ran back to voltera, and straight into the arms of…

* * *

**A/n: I know I'm evil again! I just couldn't help my self. **

**Not sure how often I can update now that school has started. I'll be a bit busy between high school and college classes, as well as cheer, ASB, key club, and world language club. **

**I promise to update as often as I can just bear with me through the days I can't.**

**Do you want to make me smile and write more? Guess how you can do that, by hitting the review button below. **


	4. Siblings

**A/n: Did you miss me? Oh I'm sure it's not me you missed, I'm pretty sure it's the next chapter you missed. I'll try not to leave it with a cliff hanger. **

**French is rather hard. I mean it's easy, but it's hard. Does that make any sense? French class is the main reason its going slow for writing.**

**Enough from me; on to the story.**

* * *

*Edward's Point of View*

Aro had Alice and I escorted to the airport. He was even kind enough to let us go back to Washington in his private plane.

Alice tried to yell at me more; I just ignored her and her thoughts of killing me. She's going to go tell Carlisle what I did, I know when I want to live there again I'll be able to. He has a soft spot for me, since I was the first one he changed.

The plane landed and I ran before Alice could yell at me yet again. I'm tired of hearing it. I was running in no particular direction, not caring where I end up, as long as I would be alone.

When I finally stopped I was in a meadow some where in Canada, I think.

"Hello, Edward," says some one from behind me

_What the fuck! There is only one person alive who can sneak up on me; Isabella. _"Hello, Isabella. You changed rather fast. How'd you get out of Aro's sight?" I ask with out turning around.

She chuckles, just like Lilith used to. "Oh Edward, I can't believe you of all people actually fell for it."

"You mean you and Aro had this planned from the beginning?" _But that's not possible because he didn't know who she was. _

"Edward, Edward, Edward. You can save yourself a head ache if you turn around."

I do as she asks, and I'm floored by what or rather who I see.

* * *

*Demetri's Point of View*

I see her just in time to hold out my arms to catch her; Isabella. I heard Aro right after she was safe in my arms. I pulled her into my room and shut the door. He shouldn't bother us too much here.

"Isabella?" I ask tilting her head so she's looking at me. "Are you ok?"

"Not really."

"Would you like to talk to me about it?"

"Can Jane come and listen too?"

"Of course."

Jane squealed and was in my room in an instant.

* * *

*Isabella's Point of View*

Demetri's room was very plain. White walls, a bed, and a desk; it really doesn't look like he lives here. Once Jane was seated I told them about what happened.

They were surprised that you could live off animal blood, and wanted to try it at least once. I promised to take them out with me next time.

Jane was so furious with Aro and what he did; she wanted to go rip his head off. I was with her; Demetri ruined our fun when he said we would be killed for doing so.

"I'll talk to him," said Demetri.

"Don't I'm going to get back at him." They both looked scared for me. "I won't hurt him; I'm just going to make life harder for him."

They both laugh. I get up and give them both a hug. "I love you both." They both had this weird look. It was my turn to laugh. "Like siblings," I amend.

They both smile and say "Love you too."

"See you later," I say to them as I leave.

Alec was waiting just outside the room. "Aro wants to see you, now."

"Duly noted."

He left, probably to tell Aro I would be along shortly. _Little did they know I wouldn't be coming. If he wanted to talk to me he would be coming to me. I am not a servant and will not be ordered about like one._

* * *

**A/n: I don't believe I left it as a cliff hanger *reading chapter again* oh wait I did. *looks sheepish* Sorry, I couldn't help my self. **

**Okay guys I'm a ten reviews right now. Reviews make me smile and I write when I smile. So do you think I could get at least ten more reviews before I update again? **

**I know you guys can. The button is right below this in the middle. Press it please. It doesn't have to say much. **


	5. Punishment

**A/N: Do you guys want to know what the only bad review looks like? It looks like nothing! Please I beg of you if you're taking the five minutes to read my story take 30 seconds to leave me a review.**

**How many of you took my obvious hints and know who's behind Edward? If not you'll be finding out this chapter.**

**This story is rated M for a reason! Read the notice below! Thanks!**

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**_

_This story is going to start getting a little dark, I would advise you if you are not of age, or don't like BDSM, or don't like girls getting spanked or don't care for language that is unsuitable for young kids to know __**hit the return button and do not come back**__. If you aren't of age and my warning doesn't bother you, just don't let me know that… ok?_

_This will only have BDSM themes… I think. I rather doubt that it will make a perfect BDSM relationship, after all that's not what I want to write and I doubt its what you want to read. Also if you have tips for me, please pm me. Thanks_

_I should have done this sooner, but I forgot my apologies. I am open to all types of feed back; just know that if I receive a flame you will likely be getting a fairly long response back from me._

* * *

*Aro's Point of view*

_Where is Isabella? I would have thought she'd be here by now._

"Perhaps she is the type to disobey, Aro" said Caius.

"I quite agree with Caius. I think you'll have to go to her if you want to talk to her," Markus replied.

"I don't want to have to go to her" I complained. "If I do I'll have to punish her. If I do that she'll never come near me again."

Caius laughed at me and said "My dear brother you said the same thing about ten girls on your guard. If I'm not mistaken those girls are still here, and love to be around you, if you get my drift."

_Alas he did have a point. I also know that if I want Isabella to conform to my rules at all, she must be punished for breaking them. _"Alright, I'll go find her."

* * *

*Alice's Point of view*

Edward left me as soon as we landed. I'm sure he avoided talking to mom and dad too. I causally strolled off the plain and headed to where my family minus two members would be waiting. I already missed my new sister, Bella. As for my idiotic brother… well I'll leave it to your imagination on how I wish to kill him.

"Alice? Where is Edward?" Asked my mom. "I thought you stopped him from killing himself."

I gave her a hug and said "He didn't get him self killed, but he certainly deserves to be killed."

Carlisle looked like he was going to kill me for ever saying such a thing about his son. "Young lady just what do you think your saying!"

"Dad you don't understand."

"Oh really and what is it I don't understand?"

I then told them what had happened in Italy and why my sister wasn't with me. At the end of my story they all wanted Edward dead. We went back to the house to come up with a plan to track him down so we could confront him.

* * *

*Isabella's point of view*

_I really love this garden. It's so beautiful. _I heard a branch snap behind me. _That must be Aro_ I quietly giggled. I went back to looking at the flowers wondering just how pretty it must look in the fall.

A hand with a black glove one grabbed my mouth and another arm wrapped around my stomach. I breathed in very quickly, and smelled Aro.

"I have a surprise for you," he said huskily.

"Alright," I said back… hoping it would be a rather good surprise. He slipped a silk scarf over my eyes and I could no longer see. "Hey! I wa—" His other hand covered my mouth so I couldn't talk.

"You will not fight me. If you do things will be much worse for you." He sounded angry very angry. _What happened to his husky voice?_ "You may be stronger and faster then I am but I have many vampires who follow my orders and will have no problem helping me. Nod if you understand."

_It's not like I have much of a choice! _I nodded.

He made us start running. A few dozen turns later, we came to a stop.

"I'm going to let go of you for maybe half a second. You will not move or speak. It will make things worse for you if you do. Nod if you understand.

_Aro is really creepy. What does he want to do anyways? _I nodded feeling like he might kill me if I don't do as he asks of me.

He let go. I heard something clasp, probably the door closing. He walked as quietly as he could behind me. He then pushed me forward onto something. He put something around my ankles. I tried to move them but found I couldn't. He was doing the same thing to my hands too! I started to panic.

"LET GO OF ME YOU EVIL MAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping that some one might here me.

He finished chaining my arms to the piece of furniture while glaring at me.

"HELP ME! SOME ONE HELP ME! HELLO? A MAN IS GOING TO HURT ME!" I didn't know if he was actually going to or not, but I am scared and want some one to come and help me.

He walked away from me. It sounded like he was walking to the door, but I'm not sure. He was rummaging through something. I wish I could see! He must have found what he was looking for, as he started to walk back towards me. "HELP ME! ANY ONE HE—"

It felt and tasted like a rubber ball was stuffed in my mouth. I tried to continue to talk but not even I could understand what I said.

"Isabella," he said in a stern voice. "There are a few things you need to understand, my dear. First this room is three floors underground and at the end of a hallway with no other rooms, so no one can hear you no matter how loud you scream, and before you try to ask. No, not even vampires can here you. I built this room for a specific reason, and did not want others to interfere."

He paused, as if to think about something. He then reached under me and undid my jeans and pulled them down to my ankles, my underwear then followed. I screamed out even though I knew it was futile do so. I had never been this exposed around a guy, and I certainly didn't want to be now.

"You see my dear Isabella, my self and my brothers rule over all vampires but more importantly for you right now, we rule over those who live here. We are to be obeyed at all costs. When we say come you come. When I told you earlier not to speak I meant it. Just as when children disobey their parents punish them, we punish those who disobey us. I told you to come and you did not. For your first infraction I would say ten swats on the bottom." He took a breath in. "I'm going to remove your gag. You will count the ten. If you forget to count, or skip a number we will start over." He removed the gag. "Do you understand? Answer me."

"Yes," I said knowing this was going to be hell and there was no way I could get out of it now.

"Yes what?"

I looked at him confused not knowing what he wanted from me. So I said "Yes, Aro, I understand."

"Isabella I expect that anytime we are in this room you will address me as sir, when you earn the right you can call my master, but you are far from it. So we will try this again. Yes what Isabella?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl."

Something hard collided with my left butt cheek. It wasn't the hand I was expecting so I forgot to count.

"ISABELLA YOU WILL COUNT," he yelled, clearly mad I forgot.

The next one came down on the right side. "ONE! SHIT THAT REALLY HURTS!"

"Isabella please try not to swear. You can but I do not like hearing it and would appreciate it if you would refrain from doing it," he said casually as if hitting girls was something he does daily.

The hard thing (that I was beginning to think was a paddle) came down and hit my left side. "Two," I said trying to keep my breath steady.

It continued as such all the way to ten. A few tears started to escape around eight.

"Isabella," he said my name as if caressing it. "You managed your punishment for not coming to me well. Now we must address your speaking out of turn problem. You spoke out three times. Your ass has turned a lovely shade of red and I think it will not do to hit it anymore. I am going to be sitting you up. You will still be chained down, but instead your hands will be attached to your ankles. I will hit your breasts two times for each time you spoke out for a grand total of six. You will not say anything through this; if you do I will be adding more swats to your total. Do you understand? Answer."

"Yes sir."

"Good."

He positioned me so my chest was sticking way too far out. He then took scissors to my shirt, and bra. I wanted to yell at him for wasting perfectly good clothing, but some how I managed to keep my mouth shut.

A thin rope like material touched my breast. I breathed in, preparing for the imminent pain coming my way. He hit my breast with that rope like thing. _OH MY GOD DOES THAT FUCKING HURT! I cant speak, I cant speak,_ I chanted in my head over and over.

The next one hurt to, but it also had a feeling that I really liked. The third one didn't hurt at all. It just felt amazingly good. I tried to hold in a moan, but it slipped out.

"Isabella? Do you like getting hit," Aro asked as he hit me again. I moaned in answer to it.

"You should know only sluts like this. Are you secretly a slut my dear Isabella?"

_I know I should be disappointed in my self for liking this. I know I should be mad at him for calling me a slut, but boy did it turn me on. I wanted him to call me nasty names and do nasty things to me._

* * *

*Aro's Point of View*

_I forgot how much I love to be down here, in my dungeon, dominating women. I was getting turned on by punishing Isabella. I had switched to hitting her perfect breasts. _

Isabella bit her lip with the first hit. With the second one her expression turned to one of confusion. She moaned when I hit her again. _WOW! She moaned. She likes it! She may not admit it yet, but this is turning her on as much as it is me! _I felt as giddy as a school boy.

I went into full dom mode. I started talking to her dirty as I would any sub. She was eating it up too. _I love this girl._

* * *

*Isabella's Point of View*

He finished my punishment but I was hungry for more, and was tempted to speak out just so he would. I decided against it thinking he might spank me more, which I didn't like one bit.

He rubbed a cooling cream onto my ass, and breasts. He unchained me and said not to take off the blind fold and that I was free to speak and ask any questions I had. I realized that I was still nacked.

"Umm… Do you have any clothes for me to wear?"

He chuckled and walked over to the same place he had gotten that stupid paddle and the switch, at least I think it's the same place.

"Yes I do Isabella. I'm going to help you get dressed though since you cant sleep. I'm going to dress you in black slacks and a white blouse. No shoes."

It was my turn to laugh. "Sending me to an interview at the beach sir?" _Sir? Why did I say that? It felt so natural though._

"No Isabella. I just thought you didn't like shoes."

"Your right I don't."

He helped me get into my pants. It did not slip my notice that; I wasn't going to be wearing underwear. Not sure what I think of that yet. The shirt and bra felt silky. _God I wish I could see my self… and him. Why did I think that? Why did I want to see him?_

"Shall I take you back up stairs my dear Isabella?"

"Yes please. I'd like to be able to see again."

He picked me up with ease. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you," he whispered, or I think he whispered, I couldn't be 100% sure.

* * *

*Edward's Point of View*

"Lilith?" I asked._ There is no way this is her. She died. I know she did. I saw her body. I buried her._

"Good job Edward. Nice of you to know who I am," she chuckled. "I'll explain everything if you'll come to my house."

I couldn't say anything. I just followed her. Wanting an answer as to how she could be alive.

* * *

**A/n: Wow that was easier then I thought it would. I wasn't sure how the part with Bella, and Aro would turn out, but I like it. **

**So I ended some suspense with who was behind Edward, but now you'll want to know how she's alive right?**

**I'm going to try to update again before school starts again on the third, but no promises**

**As always please review. I don't care how long, just please do it. It makes me smile and I could really use that right now.**

**Happy Holidays!**


	6. History

**A/n: You guys make me smile :) I got a lot of story alerts and favorite story messages in my emails. I got a few reviews too. I would like to take a moment to give recognition to my top 3 reviewers, they have reviewed me story the most**

**Kathy Heister**

**alsin**

**sonyabrady 1971**

**Thanks to every one who has and will review.**

**This chapter has a lot of talking and no lemons. It had to be done, sorry. I promise though next chapter will have some lemony goodness.**

**Oh, I'm considering posting teasers on my blog… what do you guys think?**

**On with the story!**

* * *

*Edward's Point of view*

I continued to follow her, in a sort of dazed way. I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going. The world had seemed to stop when I finally realized it was her, the love of my life. I about ran into her when she suddenly stopped.

"This," she spread arms, "is my house."

House is a huge understatement. It was more like 4 houses put together…. I guess you could call it a mansion. It was the largest house I've ever seen… and that's saying something her. Jasper liked to take us down south to see the area he used to live in, I thought those were large.

* * *

*Lilith's Point of View*

Edward was stunned by me showing up. It was obvious in the way he ran before and after. My house seemed to stun him even more. He has yet to see my favorite part… but it will have to wait, tell he is ready.

"Edward," I waited for him to look at me, "Would you like to come in?"

He simply nodded. I grabbed his hand and led him towards the door.

"Good evening Miss Swan," greeted Jake. "Might I ask who this little guy is?"

Edward snarled at him.

"Jake this is Edward, Edward this is one of my house keepers Jake. Jake might I talk to you alone?" He gave a curt nod and went to the stair way. I turned to Edward, "You are free to look around, just be warned the doors that are locked, are locked for a reason." He nodded and started to look around. I went to the stair way and took Jake into my study and locked the door. It happens to be one of my dozen rooms that are sound proof even to vampires.

"Jake, why did you call him little," I asked, "He is taller then you."

"He may be taller but I am surely stronger."

"Jake he's a vampire like me. One I happen to really like."

He got that puppy dog look in his face and said "But mistress you like me, you wont get rid of me will you mistress?"

I patted his head and said "Ah my dear Jake I will not get rid of you until I train Edward and have found a suitable dom for you." He whimpered. "Jake I care about you but I love Edward. Now go attend to your duties. And do not antagonize Edward again."

"Yes Miss Swan."

I left to go find Edward, not that it would take long. He was in the kitchen. _Weird place to find a vampire, _I thought to myself, knowing he couldn't here me.

"Lilith? Why is there no food in your house," he asked.

"Surely Edward you are not that stupid. Surely you noticed my lack of a heart beat. Surely you would have noticed I no longer smell as appetizing. Or are you truly the oblivious to what is around you?"

He simply looked at me dumbfounded.

"Ah. You hadn't quite put two and two together yet had you?" I chuckled a little. "My dear Edward, that day you said I was "dead" you should have more thoroughly checked me.

"That morning, I set off to find our spot in the forest. I had been walking for about two hours when I heard something move quickly around me. I assumed it was you and said "Come on Edward that isn't funny"

"The thing then laughed at me, and I knew then it wasn't you. I had a good idea what would then happen. I knew that even if I ran away from that laugh I would be running into my death. So I just sat down.

"Now that confused the poor vampire but it also spiked his interest. He came to wear I could see him. He sat also sat down, but not near me."

**Flash back**

"What's your name," the vampire asked me.

_Do I say my real name, should I even answer him. I wish Edward could hear my thoughts. It would be very convenient right now. What am I supposed to do, _I thought to my self.

"Do not test me child. I asked for your name, you shall give it, and I won't kill you."

_Ha! You forgot one little word. Yet. You won't kill me yet! _"Lilith," I said hoping to buy myself some time to escape.

"Lilith. I like that name. It's very pretty. You know, I had come here to feed, but I'm thinking now I would like a companion. What do you say Lilith?"

"I… I…" _I don't want to be YOUR companion. I want to be Edwards. _"I don't even know your name."

He stood up and laughed. "For now you can call me master or sir. Maybe later I will let you know my name Lilith."

He lunged forward and bit me.

**End of flashback**

"I vaguely remember pain erupting inside me. It seemed to go on forever. I don't remember a lot. I do know I panicked when I woke up inside a coffin. A few hours or minutes past and the coffin opened, showing none other then Sir.

"I traveled with him for a while. He taught me quite a bit. When he finally saw me as his equal he told me his name was James.

"I left him soon after that. I roamed the world for about two months when I came upon Jake. We hit it off right away but he still wasn't quite right for me. So I started looking for you. And now here we are."

"I'm not sure what to say," said Edward.

I smiled at him. "Ah Edward, you always had a way with words."

"That I did, and if I remember correctly you quite liked it." He jumped towards me, probably forgetting that I also am a vampire now. I dodged and tackled him to the ground. "That didn't work. I was supposed to be on top of you so I could tickle you."

I stuck my tongue out at him. I slowly let him up. "I'm going to go hunt. Your welcome to tag along if you like."

"I'd be glad to accompany you." With that we left the house.


	7. Shopping Anyone?

**A/N: Really? Seriously? Do you even read these things? I ask a simple question in the last chapter and not one of you answered it. I guess its not that important to you. Oh well.**

* * *

*Bella's Point of View*

When we were outside, Aro took of my blind fold. I looked at him. _What is it with people at this place wearing white and black? Though I must say he does look very good in black pants and a white button up shirt._ "Do you keep this garden looking like this?"

"No. Usually Jane and who ever she grabs does it. I'm usually in the throne room with my brothers."

"What you did to me… do you do it to every one here," I asked scared of the answer.

"It depends. I don't typically train new vampires; I do not have the patience for it. Caius usually does that."

He may have continued on but I had started to laugh. He looked at me perplexed.

"Aro that is too funny. I would think Marcus has the most patience followed by you and then Caius but here you are telling me he has patience and enough of it to deal with new vampires."

"Ah. I see. We are a lot different in our rooms. There are five rooms in total. One for each of my brothers and I. Jane and Alec share one; please don't ask. The last one is for who ever would like to use it. You see most if not all vampires who live here are into something called bdsm. I suggegest you look it up. I love you Isabella." He stepped close to me and hugged me. I thought he was going to kiss me which made me a bit sad when he didn't. "I must go my love. My brothers and I have things to attend to."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"As do I, dear Isabella." With that he left me alone with my thoughts.

_He is quite odd, but I think I like him. He said to look up a thing called bdsm… but I don't remember having seen a computer any where. That will make things a bit harder. Maybe when I know Jane better I'll ask her. She seems like a good friend… or will be one day. _

"Bella!"

_That saying speak of the devil and he shall appear needs to be changed to think of the devil and his accomplices appear._

"Hi, Jane and Alec. What do you want?"

"Well, we wanted to know if you would go shopping with us," asked Jane.

"Speak for your self Jane," said Alec. "You are forcing me to go shopping with you, and I will bet you a few hundred dollars that you'll force young Bella also. Please try to remember she is a young born and could kill the whole city."

"Oh, silly Alec. She won't do anything like that. Human blood makes her sick."

"Umm… You both know that I'm right here and can speak for my self, right?"

"Mhhh…Maybe," they both replied.

"I will go, if I can get some things I want. Like a lap top, some normal everyday clothes, and a few books."

"Oh Bella, you will be getting all that and more… We're going to help you design your room! Well I will, and possibly Demetri. Alec doesn't understand why things do and do not go together."

"Okay, then" I said chuckling. "Let's find some shoes for me."

Jane brings her hands out in front of her holding a pair of black converse, making me laugh again. I slipped them on, and we went to find the brothers to say we were going into town.

* * *

*_Alice's Point of View*_

_The house is so down! I blame Edward, I mean when he left us we where gloomy, but that was nothing compared to this!_

"Jasper, would you please stop proje-"

"Alice! Alice!" he shouted as I slipped into a vision.

**Vision Start**

_A girl, so beautiful, dressed in black and white. She's in a book store, Jane comes up to her._

"_Have you found the last book you wanted?" The girl looked up, she looked sort of tearful. _

"_Yes Jane. Can I leave? I need some time… that book brought memories back to me."_

"_Yep. Alec will be near, so don't hesitate to call if you need something Bella."_

**Vision End**

I turned in Jasper's arms, and gave him a big hug.

"Family meeting in the living room… Now!" I shouted. Jasper gave me that look of his. "It's not bad, I promise Jaz."

"If you say so my wonderful Ali."

He carried my down to the living room.

"Alice did you see something about Edward's whereabouts?" asked Rosalie. I shook my head.

"Then what's this about Alice," asked Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella. When she was changed she couldn't remember anything. She's starting to remember and it's scaring her. She needs us."

"But we can't just go to the Vulture unannounced. They don't like to be surprised," said Emmett.

"I'll go make some calls. Bella is part of this family, and if she needs us, we will do everything we can to be there for her," said Carlisle.

_The mood in the house seems to be getting better. Hopefully Aro will agree. I think it will do us all some good to see Bella._

* * *

**A/n: Good? Bad? Some where in the middle?**

**I shall ask you again, would you guys like to have teasers of the next chapter posted on my blog?**


	8. Trouble?

A/n: Well its good to know that at least two people besides my self, actually reads these things. Lol

**I've decieded I will be posting teasers on my blog _http:/ ellabellawritingandreading _**_**.com/**_

**Hope you all check it out. Make sure to remove the spaces**

**I am hoping to be posting a tad more often; escaping into this world is much better then facing reality.**

**Plus this quarter of college is almost over, and next quarter my schedule becomes weird, and I'll have quite a bit of time in between classes, where I'm likely to be bored.**

**I love all you guys for reading the story. The reviews I get always make me smile. **

**On to the story!**

**

* * *

**

*Aro's Point of View*

_My phone is ringing, why is it ringing, _I asked myself. I glanced at the number, it was a U.S. number but that didn't give me much of a clue as to who was on the other side.

"Hello, this is Aro speaking. Who is this?"

"Hi Aro, Its Carlisle."

"Ah. My dear Carlisle, how are you this fine, what is it Monday morning in the U.S?"

"Your days are confused old friend, it happens to be Tuesday. I am good, a bit worried but other wise good."

"What are you worried about?"

"Bella. My daughter, Alice, you remember her; she saw a vision of Bella. Bella could really use us right now. She is part of our family, even if she lives with you. We would like to come and visit her."

"I do not know about that Carlisle. Isabella does not remember her old life, and even if she did, I doubt she would want to see the Cullens who had caused her a lot of pain."

"Alice saw Bella remembering her life. A book was the trigger. She'll want to see us. She has questions she wants to ask, but is too scared to ask you. She trusts us, and we all want to make amends for our behavior. What we did was not only wrong, but unfair to her."

"Well then, I guess I do not see a problem with it, as long as your son, Edward, stays home."

"He is no longer part of our family. I do not care how much he pleads for forgiveness he will not be given any. Thank you Aro. I will have the family there in no time. Though I am sure that Alice has them ready to go already."

"Good bye, dear friend," I said laughing.

_I should go and see Bella, to let her know that they will be coming. _

_

* * *

_

*Isabella's Point of View*

_Why did I have to pick up that book? Better yet why did I decide I would except all of this? I mean come on Bella your dad's a cop, and ground into your head don't do anything stupid! And what do you do? You make life changing decisions based on very few things!_

_I do not know anything really about Aro. Yet I choose to live the rest of my life? No it's longer then that now, eternity, yeah that's a better word, with him. That scares the shit out of me._

"Hey, you ok?" Jane asks scaring me.

"Not really," I said trying to avoid looking at her face, as she would see I had been crying.

"Well lets get you home, unless your thirsty. We can take you hunting if you'd like."

"NO!" _That's the last thing I want to do right now. I don't want to be reminded of what I am. I see now what Edward meant about feeling like a monster._

"Sorry. I I just thought I'd ask since we're out of the castle right now," Jane sounded so hurt. I could tell Alec was stepping closer to her to comfort her.

"Jane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just confused and uncertain right now. Can we just go home?"

"Yeah, of course Bella. I think Aro wants to speak with you anyways."

"Can you keep him away from me?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"I don't really trust him. And I would like some time to recollect my self."

"Sure. Why don't you take a shower. I'll get Aro to help me put stuff into your room. Then Alec can ask him to help train some of the guard in Aro's new technique."

"Sounds good."

I get into one of the bags containing clothes, I grab a pair of dark blue jeans, and red shirt, that Jane insists we decorate at some point. I also get into a different bag, and grab a towel, and a pair of pink underwear and bra, that Jane must have gotten when I wasn't looking since I don't care for the color. I then step into the bathroom.

* * *

*Aro's Point of View*

"Hey Aro," says Jane with her sickly sweet voice.

_Oh joy. What am I going to have to do this time? Well at least it can't get worse then two years ago, when she made me perform in a ballet. At least I hope it won't get any worse. _

"Yes Jane dear?"

"We need some help bringing stuff in to Bella's room, there's a few things that go too my room too."

Jane drags me outside to where a truck is waiting. I turn, look at her, and very, very calmly ask "Did you buy the whole town!" _Okay maybe not calm at all. _

"No, and we aren't any where close to doing so. If we had sir, you would likely see ten trucks, or more."

"Jane I do not appreciate your smart-alec remark, and I also told you had to stay under two thousand dollars. I would venture a guess that you spent at least double that. I want all the receipts on my desk when we are done here. You will be punished for this, Jane," I said strictly.

She responds by sticking out her tongue and saying "Ha, you cant punish me."

"Please enlighten me as to why?"

"You and Alec signed an agreement you wouldn't touch me. Only he can. So I wont be getting punished." She laughs.

"Jane if you would please think back, that agreement also said I could have him punish you for me. So you will be getting punished later. And it will be more then I had originally planned, as you have been quite rude to me."

As she thinks back and remembers her smile slowly fades away. "Fine, but you're still helping carry this stuff in."

"I kinda guessed that I would have to. Where's Isabella, shouldn't she be helping us too?"

"She's," Jane paused as if to search for a good word, "She's stressed out right now. I told her to take a hot bath followed by a cool shower. I would not bother her right now if I were you. But if you need to tell her something I'll let her know."

"Will you let her know the Cullens, minus one, Edward, will be here with in the next few days?"

"Yeah. No problem. HEY! That goes to my room not Bella's! Does that look like it will fit Bella!"

I looked down at the clothes I was holding. They were a little short for Isabella, and I mean shorter then short shorts.

"Oops. Is this the last of it?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go organize my closet now."

"Have fun with that little Jane. I think I'm going to go ask about dinner."

She disappeared into her room humming some song, which will end up stuck in all of our heads if she doesn't stop.

"Hello Aro."

_Really? Am I the most wanted man today?_ I turn around to see who it was wanting me now.

"Ah, Hello Alec. I need to talk to you about Jane." _I might as well tell him she needs punished since he found me._

"What has my angle done to you this time?"

"Angle? Angle? You dare to call her an angle!"

"She is an angle… When she's not around you," he dares to chuckle.

"Alec, remember that I can punish you."

He stands up straighter, "I will sir."

"Good. Jane was being a smart ass about a comment I had made about her buying the whole town. I also told her I wanted all the receipts so I could see if she had gone over her limit. I said that I could punish her. She then remarked with, she can't be punished. I reminded her I could have you punish her."

"Ah. I see. Ten swats for each comment, that makes twenty. If she did go over the limit I will add twenty more.

"Sir you must also remember that Bella played a part in buying things and may also need to be punished."

"I like those numbers. I will keep that in mind Alec. Now if you don't mind I have some things to check up on."

"Like checking out your guard? None of us can quite seem to get what you have been teaching us. Perhaps another lesson is needed?"

"What time would be good for you Alec?"

"Now Sir. All of the guard members are here, and are currently training."

"Fine. Give me a couple minutes to change. I will meet you out there."

He nodded and took off. I ran to my room. I grabbed some of my old training clothes. They used to be sea blue. I doubt they'd pass as pale blue any more. It was a simple tunic from my human days. I still use it, though it's been patched many times, as it is comfortable. The clothes they make today are constricting and just oddly designed. The material is all wrong too. I put on my old tunic, and head out side to help the guard learn the moves better.

* * *

**A/n: Wow. I didn't write any thing emotional, but yet I still feel drained. I want to remind everyone again that I will be posting teasers on my blog. Which you can find at _http:/ ellabellawritingandreading ___****.com/**

**Again remember to remove the spaces.**

**Also there is now a poll on my profile asking if you want a one shot of Jane and Alec's playtime (aka, Jane's punishment).**


	9. Blood

**A/N: Love all of you for the reviews they make me smile.**

* * *

*Edward's Point of View*

Watching Lilith hunt was amazing. She was even more graceful now. She seemed to float along, her feet never really touching the ground. She would seemingly float to her pray and kill them with such finesse that is was like watching a work of art come alive.

"Are you just going to watch my ass Cullen? Or are you going to hunt too?"

"Lilith I was watching more then your ass. I was watching you on a whole."

"Sure you were Cullen, sure you were."

"Lilith! I truly was."

"What ever. You going to hunt or should we turn back?"

"I am hunting."

"I meant for food."

_She may aggravate me but I enjoy our banter. _I jumped out of my tree and began to hunt.

* * *

*Alice's Point of View*

"Alice, I know your excited and all, but sweet heart can you please sit still. We are almost there."

"I know Jasper. I'm just excited to see Bella. Last time I saw her she was a frightened little human. Now she's a scared little vampire." He chuckled. "Jasper that's not nice!"

"But you're the one making jokes," he groaned.

"Alice sit still or I will turn the car around and put you on an air place back to the U.S.," Carlisle said agreeing with Jasper.

I turned towards the window and pouted. A few minutes later we had arrived at the entrance to the Castle. We all put cloaks on, as it was a bright sunny day. Chelsea was waiting for us just inside. She led us to the throne room where we would be greeted by Aro and his brothers. Then we would get to see Isabella. Jasper was sending me calming waves which pissed me off. I glared at him. I have every right to be excited. I get to see my sister again!

"Hello Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. I trust your journey was not too hard," said Aro.

Every one in my family chuckled as Carlisle spoke. "It was fine, other then an overly excited pixy that could not sit still." The three brothers then began to laugh too. I just continued to glare.

"Ah. I suppose you want to see Isabella now."

I shouted "yes!"

* * *

*Isabella's Point of View (In her room)*

The shower relaxed me some, though not enough for me to be calm. The pain Edward had caused me by lying had returned with my memories. I was trying to ignore every one in the castle. I really just wanted to be truly alone but being a vampire makes that impossible. I'll always hear other people around me, and it reminds me that the other vampires can hear me too.

Aro's voice came floating through the walls though I wished it hadn't. "You want to see Isabella now."

_Damn it. Chance a punishment, or do as I'm told. I'll go, since it will likely mean less time with people, especially Aro. I really don't want to spend more time then I have to with him right now._

I got up and slipped on some socks as the granite floor in the throne room is very cold. I ran to the room and waited just outside in the hall.

"Bella dear, you can come in. We won't bite you," says Aro in a sickly sweet voice.

I step into the room. When I saw who was in there I smiled.

I ran straight into the arms of Alice. I wanted to cry but knew that the tears would not come. When I stepped out of her hug, Emmett gave me one of his bear hugs. _At least I don't have to worry about him making it so I cant breath any more. _Next came Rosalie, who I was never very close with but none the less she hugged me too. Jaspers hug felt sooo good. It was the first time we were able to hug and him not want to kill me, not that the others didn't want to do that too, they just had a much easier time controlling the urges. Esme's hug felt safe and warm, a lot like how my mom's felt. _I miss her a lot. _Carlisle's embrace felt more formal then Esme's, but it felt like home. I have missed them a lot. _I wonder why they are here. Aro hasn't said anything, then again I've been avoiding him. _

"Come here Isabella," spoke Aro. _He sounds unhappy; I wonder what I've done now to displease him. Wait, what? I cant believe I just thought that. I shouldn't be worried about displeasing him. I want to do that, don't I? I hate him. He's cruel. He treats people like he owns them. _

"Isabella. I said come here. Do we need to relearn that lesson?" I shook my head no, as I really didn't want to be "spanked" again. It hurts like hell. "Then come here Isabella, and kneel next to me."

I did as he asked to avoid punishment, but I made it known that I was not happy about it. I stomped the whole way their glaring at him, and with a huff I kneeled next to him.

He patted me on the head and whispered in my year, "That's a good girl." I felt like a dog. Then when I looked up and remembered who was here I felt so embarrassed.

"Are you happy now? You've seen that Isabella is okay."

"No," shouted Alice. "She is not okay. Cant you see that behind her eyes she is scared, confused, even sad?"

"She is not. She's embarrassed about her last punishment and that I reminded her about it in front of every one."

"Let me spend to—"

"Ah, your back Heidi, I trust the hunt was good."

"Yes, they are being led to the great hall, now. I think Isabella should come with you tonight."

"No," shouted Alice again. "I won't allow it. She doesn't want to hurt people."

"Alice you will be quite," said Aro strictly. He then asked Heidi, "Why should she?"

"May I show you instead of tell you master?"

"Yes, yes of course."

_Why is Heidi so keen on having me in the hall while they feed tonight? I watched Aro as he took her hand. His expression changed from one of curiosity to one of delight. That scares me. What ever it is, I doubt it will end well for me._

"I see Heidi. I will bring her with me. Tonight shall be interesting to say the least." To Carlisle he said, "You my friends are allowed to join us, but if you so much and try to interfere I will have some one escort you out."

"Well Aro, I my self am quite interested to see what has you so happy. I speak for the rest of my family, when I say that they will not be going."

"Carli—"

"Alice you need to realize right now that different rules are set up here. I will not loose any of you because you think you are helping Isabella. If you were to interfere I would be forced to punish you, and Aro would likely punish Isabella too. Now you will do as you're told."

_This side of Carlisle scares me. He is normally kind and gentle. Though I suppose he knows how it works around here after living with them for awhile. He is just trying to keep the others and you safe Isabella, _I scolded my self.

"Yes, Carlisle. Jasper and I will go walk around the gardens now."

The others all muttered where they had planned to go. I wish I knew why I had to watch Aro feed tonight. I don't like the smell of human blood; it makes me sick to my stomach.

"All right then. Isabella, Carlisle, come with me," said Aro.

He led us to the hall, where the humans were waiting to be led on the tour. If only I could warn them to run.

I took an unnecessary breath in, for some reason. A mouth watering smell hit me. I closed my eyes and breathed in again, the smell was honey and sweet apples. I had to have it. With out realizing it, I was already headed for it. My instincts took over. I got to the smell and bit in. I let the substance coat my tongue in the wonderful flavor. I felt it slip down my throat and I was suddenly very thirsty. I finished drinking the sweet nectar and moved on to the next thing. This continued until I no longer felt thirsty.

"Isabella," some one was calling my name. I turned to where it came from. Carlisle and Aro were standing side by side. "Bella, are you okay," asked Carlisle.

"I, I—"

"Just killed three people? Yes," said Aro, smugly. He was thrilled that I finally was feeding how he wants me to.

My self on the other hand felt disgusted with me. I wanted to hide from Carlisle's gaze. He seamed so disappointed with me, then again I was too. "Bella, come here," said Carlisle with open arms. I ran into them and hid my face. I wanted so badly to cry but knew I wouldn't be able to. He and Aro were speaking quickly and quietly to each other. I knew if I had tried I would know what they were saying, but I really didn't care.

After a few minutes Carlisle picked me up and carried me to my room. We sat on my bed. He kept hold of me, whispering things like it would be okay.

* * *

**A/n: Well I had started this chapter two days after the last chapter, but I had things keep interrupting me from writing it. **

**Please leave me a quick review. And check out my page, to find the address for my blog, that I am posting teasers on. **


	10. Help

*Alice's Point of View*

As soon as Aro had made the decision to take Bella with him, I knew he would be hurting her even more. She would smell her first singer and would be unable to control her self. It would destroy her more, even more so since Carlisle will be there. She'll feel that she has disappointed him. I wish we could make her see that for only being a few days old, she is doing so much better then others would have, for her on her first feeding to stop and want to go hunt animals, and be able to do it, is amazing. My Jasper still struggles with the concept.

I looked at the time once again. Carlisle had taken Bella to her room two hours ago. I'm going to see if I can help her.

* * *

*Lilith's Point of View*

Edward looked just how I had imagined him to be like when he hunted. He reminded me of a cat the way he hunted. He thought he was the predator but he has yet to meet the cruel side of me. He tackled his prey to the ground and drank. When he looked back at me with blood running down his chin, I became extremely turned on. He had no clue what he was in for. I leapt down from the tree I was in. I stalked to him. He jumped out of the way. _Oh boy is he going to be in trouble when I catch him. _He took off running towards the cliffs. _Good. This ought to be easy._ He was quick, I'll give him that.

"Oh Edward," I said as we neared the cliffs. "You shouldn't have run. You only made it worse for your self."

"Lilith what do you mean," he asks as he stops in front of the cliff face.

"You will call me Ma'am of Mistress boy!"

"Lilith knock it off. I grew up in a time where men controlled the women. Not the other way around!"

"Edward you will pay for that," I said sternly as I lunged for him.

I tackled him to the ground. "YOU. ARE. MINE," I said as I ripped his clothes off him. "You will get 15 swats for not following instructions. Count and thank me after each one. If you forget to, we will be starting over. Understand boy?"

He nodded his head.

"Good," and with that I began.

He did well for the first five, but then again they were warm ups, not the actual things. On six he started cursing me, but for his part he never forgot to count and say thank you. I rubbed his aching ass, once I was done.

"Edward I'm so proud of you. I think with time you will learn your place."

I didn't give him time to answer me. I just kissed him. He broke the kiss after a few minutes.

"I'm confused," he confessed.

"About what Edward?"

"Well a few things. One is that I liked what you did to me."

"That's okay. I don't like punishing people, but when they are out of line I will. Remember Edward I only punish you because I love you."

"That makes me happy. The other thing is how do I know when you are Lilith, my friend, or Mistress, my scary but loving mate?"

"We'll go over all that stuff when we get back to the house my dear boy."

* * *

*Isabella's Point of View*

I don't know how long I was sitting there with Carlisle holding me, but I know at some point my door opened and closed and another set of arms wrapped around me. Both were telling me it was okay. That I could get through this. That no one was perfect. But I didn't want to listen. I wanted to hide away for ever.

We sat there for a long time, before my door opened again. As soon as it did I began to feel calm and safe. I looked up and smiled at Jasper. "Thanks. I probably needed that."

"Bella will you allow me to talk to you alone," he said quietly. I nodded and whispered to Alice, and Carlisle "I'll be fine." They left Jasper and I alone.

"I know you feel like you disappointed us, but you haven't. Your doing so well for how young you are Bella. The first time you fed from what I was told, you were able to resist human blood and go hunt animals. That my dear is amazing, I still have issues doing that."

He sent me a wave of admiration making me smile. "I know Jasper, but I felt so out of control, and then Carlisle watched all of it. And it just makes me feel like I screwed up."

"You were just doing as your instincts told you too. There is nothing wrong with that."

"I guess, but I still feel like I screwed up."

"Isabella you did not screw up," he said sternly. "Screwing up, would be like you trying to mark me as your mate," he said jokingly.

"Yeah, cause I'm so sure I could manage to do it before your darling wife saw it." We both chuckled.

"I know I didn't really talk to you when you were human, but I would like to get to know you now. Plus I can help you understand what Aro wants."

"I'd like that," I said smiling at him.

"Good. Now if you don't want to be harassed by the rest of the family right now, I suggest you jump in the shower, otherwise Alice will be in here as soon as I touch that door."

"Well then if you don't mind Jasper, I'm going to take a shower. Tell Alice I'll talk to her later."

"Will do Bella."

* * *

**A/n: Well I feel better. I'm glad Edward finally got some punishment, but that's nothing compared to what's coming. Reviews are most welcomed. Until next time, Ellambella.**


	11. Understanding

**A/n: Your reviews make me smile, well the few and I mean very few reviews I got any way made me smile.**

**I'm sure some of you wondered where I had disappeared to, I'll explain at the end of the chapter because its kind of a long story.**

**Just a heads up this chapter is a little bit darker but has a good ending. Isabella angered Master Aro again.**

* * *

*Isabella's Point of View*

My shower helped me to deal with the guilt of killing those people. It made me feel like I was washing the memories away, even though I knew I would always remember. I think Jasper was also helping me by sending calm my way. I'd have to thank him later.

I walked from my bathroom to my closet in a towel. I dug through my closet until I found a black pair of yoga pants and a form fitting sweat shirt. Both were relatively hard to find. Aro clearly wanted me to wear more professional clothes, well them and clothes that I knew he'd be upset if I wore in front of any one but him. _At least he gave me a few comfy clothes. _

Once I was changed I padded back into my bathroom to fix my hair. I quickly decided that I would just blow dry it, and put it into a high pony tail. As I started with my hair, some one knocked on my bed room door.

"Who is it," I asked

"Aro, my dear Isabella, might I come in?"

"I guess." He came in and sat on my bed.

"I want to talk about your behavior earlier. Isabella, I will be respected. Do not act like this place is yours." I rolled my eyes. "Isabella, don't roll your eyes at me, that is a form of disrespect and I will not tolerate it. I have no problem asking Jasper to calm you enough so that I can take you back down to the dungeon and punish you."

"Sorry sir. But it is something that occurs naturally for me, when I think some one's being unfair."

"Then you must learn to control the urge. Does the smell of human blood no longer make you sick?"

"I will try sir. I do not know. I know that the one human smelled much better then the rest. I will not know until you force me to feed off them again."

"I do not want to force you; I just wish you would embrace your true vampire instincts. It is unnatural to feed as the Cullens do."

"Then why don't you try to convince them to feed off of humans," I nearly shouted. It was unfair he wanted me to change, but not them.

"I tried to convert Carlisle but he refused no matter what I did. And if you take that tone with me again you will be punished. I told you I will be respected."

"Why won't you let me be myself. I'm not a minion you can order around Aro," I all but yelled at him.

"Jasper I know you can hear me, please calm her down enough that she won't fight me."

I don't know if Jasper answered him, but I know he was doing as he was told, because I felt the anger start to drain out of me. "Stop it Jasper," I said trying to sound angry, but failing miserable.

I heard a faint whisper, "I'll explain later."

Aro looked at me. He reached into his pocket and grabbed some black material. _Not again, _I thought, realizing that it was a blindfold.

He put it on me, as well as a pair of handcuffs. I'm not sure when he got those out. He left me there for a second or two. I could hear him digging in my closet. _That cant be good._ When he had found what he was looking for he came back to me. He grabbed me, and started running.

When we were in the dungeon, he sat me down and closed the door. I'm going to guess he placed the things from my closet on a counter somewhere. He rustled through some drawers likely trying to build the suspense. _And let me tell you it was working. _

He walked slowly back to me.

"Isabella can you guess what I hold," he asked as he made it make noise. _I know that noise. I know what object makes that noise, but I cant quite put my finger on it. _

"I'm unsure sir. I know the sound, I just can't place it."

"It is a sound you have yet to hear as a vampire. Does that help Isabella?"

"Not really sir. There are many things I heard as a human that I have yet to hear as a vampire."

"Well Isabella, the sound is being made by scissors. I am going to use them to cut your pants and jacket off. Do you know why I am doing this Isabella?"

"No sir."

"I am doing it because I rather hate those clothes. Did you think I wanted you to wear them when you only have something like three sets?"

I didn't answer. I wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"Do not wear them again, if you can avoid it. Do you understand Isabella?"

"Yes sir." _Why is it becoming easier for me to call him sir, it almost feels like its natural, but that can't be, can it?_

"Do you know what brought you back down here Isabella?"

"Sir I believe it was my attitude. I was not respecting you sir."

"Good girl. I hope you will learn this lesson quickly, because I will not put up with it again. You do it again, and you will end up back down here. Your punishment this time will be 15 strikes across your back and ass with a whip and another 15 with an object you have yet to meet. The first five with each object will be warm ups, the remaining will be the actual punishment. You may count if you wish Isabella, but I don't want to hear any bad language. Understand Isabella?"

"Y-y-yes sir."

"Good. I'm going to cut your clothes off you know."

I internally whimpered. I loved these clothes. They were so comfy. _I hope I'll be able to go shopping soon and get some more to replace these._

"There you look so beautiful Isabella," He whispered into my ear. "Now I'm going to move you to the whipping bench, don't fight me."

"Yes sir," I said trying to remain calm and not fight him. He maneuvers me into position and locks me in place.

I here him pick up the whip, and swing it threw the air. I brace my self for the pain of it hitting my back, but it never came.

_He must be practicing. I suppose that makes me feel better but not by much though._

"Isabella I'm going to put headphones on you with static noise. It is merely so you cant here the whip and tense into it. I'm doing this to keep you safe baby girl. Nod if you understand."

I nod, not sure how I felt about this. My body seems to though. My stomach is tightening with excitement even though my brain is telling me to run. _This is so confusing!_

* * *

*Aro's Point of View*

I swing the whip lightly so it doesn't hurt her too much… yet. It surprises her though I hear her gasp, and very quietly say one.

_I hate that twice in a row I've had her down here for punishments, _I think as I swing again. She grunts and whispers 2.

_I hope that the next time she's down here it's to show her how much pleasure can come from this room. Maybe tomorrow I'll bring her down her just to show her around, so that she won't be deathly afraid of this room, _I think as I finish up her warm ups with the whip. I also take the head phones off of her.

"Isabella, are we still okay," I ask genuinely concerned.

"Yes sir," she said sounding confident.

I look down. _I see at least a part of my girl is excited by this. _I chuckle internally.

I swing much harder then I have before.

"Shit that hurts," exclaims Isabella.

"Isabella. Watch. Your. Language." I punctuate each word with a swing of my whip. We continue on silently.

"Good Job Isabella. You made it through the first half of your punishment with only one slip up. If you can make it through the rest I'll let your little mistake slide this once. Sound good?"

"Yes sir."

"Would you like your blindfold off?"

"Yes sir, if it pleases you sir."

_If it pleases me? That's a new one. Usually my subs don't start saying that until I've told them that I like that answer and we've been sceneing together for at least 2 months. Isabella is certainly full of surprises. _

"Well, well Isabella I think it does please me to remove it so that you can see what we will finish your punishment with."

I take off her blindfold and walk over to the closet to grab the object I had pre-chosen, and hide it behind my back. When I'm in front of her again I pull it out so she can see.

"This, Isabella, is a cane. Of the ones that I have this one, causes the least amount of pain." I see her visibly relax as I'm talking. _Silly girl, just because I say least amount of pain doesn't mean no pain. _

I walk around her admiring how beautiful she is. I take me time with the 5 warm up strikes. I love hearing her gasps and quite counting. _She's doing so much better then I thought she would have. _

When I began the real punishments I hear her start crying. It breaks my heart to hear that, but I know I must continue for her well being, as well as mine. Plus I need her to understand that I will not be disrespected for any reason.

"That was the last one Isabella. Is there anything you would like to tell me," I ask as I put the cane down, and release her wrists and ankles.

"Sir, I'm so sorry for being rude. I will try very hard to control involuntary movements like eye rolls. I'm sorry I've disappointed you again."

I look into her eyes and see the tears she's trying to fight. I move us to the bed, and just hold her, while she cries.

"Isabella I will always love you," I whisper in her ear.

* * *

*Isabella's Point of View*

When I saw the cane I began to panic, but as he told me it caused the least amount of pain I foolishly relaxed. The warm ups hurt but were nothing I couldn't handle. Then came the real ones, they snapped me. _I cried out with pain, and with the sadness of knowing I had disappointed him, my master. _

_My master? Where did that come from? Better yet earlier why did I answer him with if it pleases you? _

He hit me again.

_I lost my train of thought. I'm so sorry I thought. I want to make it up to him but I don't know how. Maybe I'll ask Jasper or Jane. _

I don't know how long it was before he quit and asked if I wanted to tell him anything. I did. I told him exactly how sorry I felt. He held me as I cried.

Even after I was done we sat there for awhile.

"Aro?"

"Yes my sweet Isabella?"

"I don't know what this is or where it's going but I do know that I want to learn. It scares me half to death to admit that or to even admit it to my self, but I do want to learn."

"Isabella, what happened? What changed?"

"I am not sure. I know that after the warm ups with the cane and that first real hit, something suddenly made sense. Like that you'll always love me no matter what I do, and you might punish me but often its for my own good."

"Oh Isabella. I will always love you, and when I do punish you its just as much for me as it is you. When you have to be punished it means I've also screwed up. It is very hard for me to punish you, especially when you cry. In a way punishing you is also my punishment. I'm thrilled you're going to try to except this, and are willing to learn."

"Aro, can it wait for a day or two?"

"Of course Isabella," he says with a chuckle. "Now let's get you dressed again."

"In what type of clothes," I ask suspiciously.

"I was thinking a loose, light blue, cascading, knee length skirt with a white camisole, and a faded light blue jean jacket."

I smile. _Not exactly my comfy clothes but I'll settle for that. Its more comfy then half the stuff in my closet. _"Okay."

He helps me dress and whisks me upstairs and into the garden. He leads me to the bench under the apple tree.

"Aro, umm… Why is there an apple tree in a place full of vampires?"

"There are actually several fruit trees; I believe Jane also keeps a vegetable garden going too. She may be a little, what's the right word, evil around here, but she has a kind heart. She takes all of the fruit and vegetables to the homeless and elderly centers in and around our city."

"That's very sweet of her. Maybe I'll start helping her."

"That would be a good project for you. If there is anything you want to do or need let any one here know. They can either help or point you towards some one who can."

"Okay. Thank you Aro, for everything."

He smiles at me and tucks my bangs behind my ear. His hand lingers near my cheek. _I feel like my heart should be beating extremely fast and hard. _

"Ah there you are Aro," says Caius as Aro jerks his hand away. "I was looking for you. We got a phone call that I think you should here."

"I'll be right there Caius. Isabella I fear I must leave you again. Try not to get in to too much trouble."

"Yes Aro. I think I'm going to go get a sketch book and sit out here and draw."

* * *

**A/n: Well there's the eleventh chapter finally done :)**

**So in case you're wondering my plan was to write like 5-10 chapters during summer brake since I wouldn't have homework. That quickly changed. My best friend became seriously depressed, and it placed a lot of stress on me. As she got better I got worse, because of how much I worried and stressed out. No one could really see it because in front of every one, family included I acted the same as always, I was the smiling, ray of sunshine, fun girl I've always been, but on the inside I was crying. I tend to be independent so I never asked for help, nor did any one ask if they could help since they couldn't see it. I did over come it… for the most part. I still have problems but I am better about noticing it and fixing it as quickly as I can. **

**Now the one thing I have to ask all of you, is that if you have a friend that's like me, you know always smiling, never really complains, always sees the good in situations and people, even if they don't, once in awhile like every few months ask if they're okay. I know that if some one had done that for me, I wouldn't have kept things to my self and I would have had some one to help me through it, and in turn would have gotten better more quickly. So please every once in awhile ask that happy go lucky person if they're okay, or how they're doing. **

**That's all for now,**

**Ellambella**


	12. What?

**A/n: Sorry it took so long. I pretty much lost interest in writing for awhile. Good news is the ideas are flowing, so as long as I've got time I'll be writing :)**

* * *

*Aro's Point of View*

"What phone and line is the call on Caius," I ask.

"Its on line 1, on your office phone. It's Demetri. He refused to talk to me or our brother. He wanted to talk to you said it's urgent."

We walk to my office quickly, no surprise to find our brother their waiting. I pick up the phone.

"Hello Demetri."

"Hello Sir. Are the other Kings there?"

"Yes, wh-"

"Good because you all need to hear this. Sirs we've been hearing several rumors of new born armies being created in the North West US."

"Do we have any conformation they exist? Do we have any names or Cities where this is happening?"

"No, sir."

"Hold on a sec or two Demetri." To my brothers I ask "Would one of you call Carlisle? He just came from the area and may know something of what's going on."

"Of course Brother," said Marcus.

A few seconds later Carlisle was in front of us with a laptop.

"Demetri I am putting you on speaker so that I don't have to hold it."

"Of course Aro."

"So, Carlisle do you know anything about a possible new born army?"

"I think I might. I got online and made some phone calls. There has been an abnormally high amount of deaths, and disappearances in Washington, Oregon, Idaho, and Montana. There is definitely something going on."

"Where are you Demetri?"

"Nearly home sir."

"Good when you get here go to the throne room, we're going to have a meeting."

"Yes Aro, see you soon."

"Carlisle will you do me a favor and call my brothers, my Isabella, and the guard leaders to the throne?"

"Yes, although I would appreciate it if you didn't call Isabella yours in front me."

"I will try, now we must go."

We parted ways, he to round up every one and me to my room to change into suitable clothing. Sweats are probably not the thing for me to wear when I'm playing the part of King.

When I arrived most the guard was already there. I sat down on my throne. Soon enough my brothers came in, and Isabella shortly after. Isabella for once actually did as expected with out being told to. She gave me a quite, shy smile before kneeling next to me. I patted her head in recognition and happiness.

"My brothers and family, it seems there is an issue that we all must attend to in the NW U.S. It seems that there is a Vampire or 2 creating a new born army."

All at once every one started talking, trying to get their points across. "QUITE," yelled my Isabella shocking every one, as we all know she hates being the center of attention. "You're making my head hurt, and that's quite a task seeing as I'm a vampire. I ask all of you to be quite and take turns," she then turned to me and said "I'm sorry Aro, I didn't mean to interrupt."

I tell her, "That's quite okay; you simply said what I'm sure several of us were thinking." To the whole room I say, "We'll treat this like a school room discussion. Raise your hands and wait to be called on and don't interrupt each other." They nod their heads and I see hands shoot up every where including my brother Marcus. "Okay Marcus, what's in your mind?"

"When you say all of us do you mean to include the guard _and_ us?"

"Yes of course I do."

Jane then shouted out "But you can't. You cou-"

"Jane we are doing this in a calm, civil manner," I pause to let that sink in, "Do it again and you will be punished." She looked at the ground and mumbled sorry. "Any one else have anything to say?" Hands go up all over the place. "Giana?"

"Masters surely you won't go. We cant loose you guys."

"I know that but I feel that if we don't go the problem will get worse."

"But sir the guard would kill every one involved, and then there would be no more problem."

Caius spoke before I could answer. "I believe what Aro is trying to say is that if the Kinds don't make an appearance many people will take this event and punishment lightly. When we tried deal with new born armies last time, it took us going out with the guard before people realized that we would not stand for it."

"Any more questions," I ask. "Carlisle?"

"Yes, would my family have to go?"

"No, in fact any one who is not in the guard does not have to go. Although our job will be easier and will get done faster if more people go. Any more questions?" Seeing no hands, I continue on "We'll be taking off at 5:00 pm tomorrow, make sure you're there. You have roughly 20 hours to get packed and get to the airport. Dismissed."

Isabella stayed put waiting for me to move first. _That's odd, it's rather submissive. I wonder what's going on. _"Isabella, is there something wrong?"

"No sir, just wondering if you're taking me with you."

"I wasn't planning on it. Did you want go?"

"Oh no Sir," she sighed in relief.

"That's good. I don't want to risk you getting hurt. You'll behave, wont you?"

"I'll try to sir. When you know if the Cullens are going, will you tell me?"

"Of course, my little angle. Now I need to start making phone calls and begin packing."

"Okay. I think I'm going to email a friend of mine."

"Isabella you cant!" _I thought she knew the rules! I mean, how hard are they to understand. I really hope I won't have to punish her again! I really want to show her it's not all bad._

"Aro, my friend knows."

"Who the hell told them!"

"I… I… His… I can't tell you, but I promise it wasn't a vampire."

"Isabella you are walking that fine line between punishment and no punishment. Now do you wish to change your answer?"

"Its not my secret to tell sir. Ask the Cullens, they'll tell you I'm saying the truth. His name is Seth."

"Jasper can you please come here," I say in a normal tone, knowing he can hear me.

"Yes Aro?"

"Who is Seth? Why and how does he know of us?"

"Aro Seth lives in La Push and he knows of us as his family and tribe are protectors. They have kept the secret of centuries as telling the world our secret, would also endanger them."

"What. Are. They?"

"Aro I cannot tell you. It breaks their rules and would result in mine and your deaths."

"So they must be werewolves, that's the only creature that can kill us."

"Not true Aro. You don't know everything."

"Fine. I will pay a visit to this La Push Tribe while in the U.S."

"Aro," spoke Isabella, "Please don't. As Jasper said they are protectors and would ripe you to pieces."

"Isabella, my sweet angle you must understand that I have to. To make sure they won't endanger us."

"Then please take Jasper and/or Carlisle with you. The Cullens have a treaty with them. Please agree, it will set my mind at ease."

"Jasper? Were you planning on going?"

"Yes, actually my self, Alice, Carlisle and Emmett are going."

"Very well. Does that help my angle?"

"Yes, very much."

"Good. I'll see you again before I leave."

* * *

_*Isabella's Point of View*_

_That was so weird. I've never acted like that before. Why did I want him safe? Better yet why did I follow all of his rules._ Jasper walked me back to my room.

"Bella you're feeling so confused that you're making me confused, and I don't have anything to be confused about."

"Sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really."

"Well you know where to find me," he said giving me a tight hug and then leaving.

I went to my computer and turned it on. _I don't even know why I all of a sudden thought of Seth, but I do know that I want him to know what's been going on._ My email was gracefully empty, so I began to compose my email.

Hi Seth,

How are you? I'm okay. I know understand why you didn't want me to go to Italy. I then take the time to explain what has happened since arriving in Italy. I then continued on about mine and Aro's relationship trying to make sense of it myself. I also warned him that there was going to be vampires with red eyes coming by with some of the Cullens and not to attack. I signed the letter with, Your Friend, Isabella

_He'll be pissed but I really need some one outside of these walls to talk to and Seth is perfect for that._

I feel so sore all over so I decided to take a nice hot shower. The calming familiar act of washing my hair made me feel a lot better, but I was still confused as to why I acted the way I did earlier. It wasn't consciously. I guess I just acted on instinct but that scares me even more. After getting dressed in black slacks and light green blouse I reclined on my bed to think more about it.

* * *

_*Lilith's Point of View*_

Edward and I walked back to my house hand in hand

"Why don't you sit on the couch and I'll answer any questions you have," I tell him.

"Okay lets start with how do I know when your mistress and when you're my Lilith?"

"I'll soon be doing a couple of things. The first is to get you a play collar, and if you'll wear one, an every day collar. When you're wearing the play collar, I am mistress, during other times I am Lilith. I will also work to set up a schedule of play times, for example, 6:00pm on Friday to 3:00 pm on Sunday every other weekend."

"Okay I see… What are the rules? How does this work? Are there times when I can dominate you," he said stringing many questions together in a rush.

"Wow. Let's see, rules will be drawn up in a contract. It's not legally binding so calm down, it's just an easy way to lay out everything in a manner that is easy to understand. I'll get you some books to read, and websites to visit, and then we'll talk more about how this type of relationship works. In the bedroom with out the play collar on you have free rain, but understand that my dominant side my rear its head and force you into submission. I'm rather surprised Edward, you're taking this better then I thought you would."

"Yeah… I think your sister, Isabella, has something to do with that."

"My sister," I asked surprised. "What would she have to do with this?"

"I met her a few months back. She quite literally changed many things about me. She really opened my eyes to how things have changed."

"Wow, but then again she's always had that effect on people. How is she anyways?"

"Insane," he says flatly. "She wanted me to change her. Hell, she even stopped me from getting killed by the Volturi. They gave her a choice… they would either change her or kill her. She choose to be changed."

_Oh my god. I feel so bad. I am Isabella's older sister and I didn't protect her. I'll do better from now on… that is if I ever see her again. _"What happened after that?"

"I don't know. They forced Alice and me to leave."

"Wow. I really want to see Isabella. I think we should go to Volterra. I want to make sure she's ok."

"I don't know Lilith. I doubt I'll be very welcomed there."

"Then you don't have to go! But I will be with or with out you Edward," I said angrily.

"I'm not going to loose you again, Lilith, especially since I just found you."

I run over to him and kiss him fiercely. "Thank you so much! I'm going to go make the necessary plans, why don't you go get things you'll need."

* * *

**A/n: One of my longest chapters. So do you think Edward now? Or Lilith? Do me a favor tell me what you think, good or bad, I'd love to hear from you all!**

**Love you all.**

**Ella.**


	13. Confused

**A/N: I'm alive! Okay so I know its been a long, long, long time since I last updated. But that can be blamed on my muse who apparently took a vacation, school, real life, and stress. I want to try to update once a month but I would need you guys to help me stick to that, also after reading my last chapter that has tons of errors in it, I'm looking for a beta for this story. If your interested please shoot me a message.**

* * *

_*Isabella's Point of View*_

"You've got mail," my laptop chimes. I get up and check it.

Bella,

I don't know where to start with you! I guess I'll start with I TOLD YOU SO! How can you be so stupid! Now I was good even excited when I saw your email, but now I'm kind of angry. Bella I guess I should say that even though you are a vampire I'm quite glad you're okay. Now be careful around Aro, I don't know much about any of the vampire leaders but from what you have told me you need to err on the side of caution. Do as your told if you can, I hate to think of you being hurt. We will not attack them if they are with the Cullens, but if they attack us first all bets are off.

Seth

_Well I knew to expect anger… I'm surprised he says to obey them; that's not really like Seth at all. I'm glad he got the pack to at least agree to try not to attack. I hope every thing goes well._

I hear some one approach, I think its Aro. "Can I come in?" _Yep definitely Aro, though it's weird since he asked to come in, instead of just doing._

"Sure."

"I'm amazed Isabella, you're actually dressed in nice clothes."

"Well I do like slacks… but I still prefer my comfy cozy sweats but since I'm pretty sure you'll destroy those every time I wear them I might as well not," I say with a bit of distain in my voice.

"Isabella, please try to be respectful, I'd rather not punish you before I have to leave."

"Sorry."

"That's better. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left as well as to lay down some ground rules for while I'm gone. Its rather simple. Be respectful to every one, Giana is staying behind and will report you're behavior to me when I return. The other is if a door is locked don't go trying to enter it. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Now give me a hug and a kiss before I leave," he demands.

_What the hell! I don't think so! You are an insane, freaking old, bastard. And I don't really want to hug you let alone kiss you!_

"Isabella. Now, or you will have a punishment when I get back and you wont like it one bit since I'll have lots of time to plan it out."

_Fine. You win for now you old bastard._ I lean in and give him a hug, and a quick peck on the lips. He grabs me and flips me so I'm laying down and he's on top of me. _How does he do that? I'm a newborn I should be able to stop him… _A voice in the back of my head whispers_ because you actually want it._ He presses his lips to mine, it's a possessive kiss, his tongue some how finds its way into my mouth, we both fight for dominance, but I know he'll win. My hips involuntarily jerk up. Aro chuckles but keeps kissing me, until we hear some on clear their throat.

Aro sits up, "I'm sorry but I must leave Isabella," he says with a smirk. And just like that he's gone.

I stay on my bed a while longer, trying to figure out what just happened. _I don't like him! That shouldn't have happened, hell I shouldn't still be thinking about how good it felt! _That small timid voice speaks up again, _told you so._

* * *

_*Rose's Point of View*_

Hearing Bella and Aro get it on was just sickening. How can she stand to do that with him? I should try to make friends with her while the others are gone, but I don't really know anything about her. Maybe I'll talk to Esme and she if she has any ideas. But first a shower to get Emmet's essence out of my hair, _I really hate it when he does that!_

_*30 minutes later*_

That's better. As I walk to Esme's room I think about how unfair I was to Bella, before. _I was just hoping to changer her decision or get her away from Edward. She really does deserve better than him. Aro… well he is better but I still think she could do better._

"Esme? Can I come in?"

"Of course Rose, what's up?"

"I want to try to make friends with Bella but I'm not sure how or where to start."

"Why don't you see if she wants to go hunting."

"But isn't she hunting humans?"

"Rose!" _uh-oh I upset momma bear. _"She is stuck here with Aro basically controlling her every move and thought why don't you see if she'd like to try to hunt animals. You might be surprised by the answer."

"Yes mom."

_*Lilith's Point of View*_

"Please buckle your seatbelts, stow all carry on items, and return your trays to the upright position we are beginning our decent into Venice, Italy. The weather tonight is a balmy 75 degrees and clear skies. For those of you continuing on with us, please grab all personal items so that we may clean the plain for the next leg of your journey. Thank-you." The message then repeats its self in Italian.

"Oh Edward, I can't believe I'm actually going to see my sister again."

"Lilith you've said that several times. Did you let them know that I would be accompanying you?"

"Well I tried to call and get a hold of them, but no one answered so no. But no worries, I'll protect you."

Edward mutters under his breath, "That's what I'm afraid of."

I lean over and whisper into his ear, "that will earn you a punishment later"

"Wait later? Don't you mean when we get home?"

"No. They have a play room for every one's use in the castle Edward. You'll be punished there."

"Sorry."

"Stop kissing up. Its happening whether you like it or not."

"Yes ma'am," he says smirking. _Oh well I'll knock that attitude of his out with punishment… though it may take a few to do so._

* * *

**A/N: I know its short but I needed the break for a time skip. The next chapter is almost done, so you might get it tonight, if not some time tomorrow. **

**Hey you know what to do, hit the review button down there, and make me smile.**

**One last thing, check out my blog (you can find the link in previous chapters or on my profile), its called the Adventures of Reading and Writing. You'll find teasers for fanfic, recommendations for new books to read, and what I'm doing with my writing.**


	14. Yikes

**This is a repost but it's very important that you read my author's note. **

**Hey all my loyal readers there have been a lot of people reporting stories that are explicit and should be rated as MA. So due to this I won't be pulling my stories down, but they will be censered.**

**I am on the writers coffee shop and twiwrite my user name on both sites is ellambella. I will hopefully be posting my stories on one or both sites soon.**

**I'm rather sorry about this but it's unfortunate that even since 2002 (ie when the rules were either established or changed) that there were lemons (and explicit at that) that they are just now being reported because a group of younger kids wants a clean site. (Why fanfiction cant just make it like with more and more sites, have a disclaimer for ma and make people sign in with their birthdays if they want to read it I don't know. Yes I know that doesn't stop people from lying but it would protect the sites administrators.) You know I would say at least half the stories and half the authors on here right MA, this could easily become a dead site with in a few years if it keeps up.**

**Sorry about my little rant I'm just not in the best of moods right now. I have finals next week and the last thing I want to be dealing with is fanfiction.**

* * *

_*Aro's point of View*_

We were on the plane some where ever the Atlantic ocean, in 1-3 hours we would touch down in the US to refuel and continue to Washington. Jasper touched me earlier and I think he has an idea of who is behind the newborn army but isn't quite sure. I know that if it is who he thinks the entire Cullen Clan will be facing some questions when we get back. _I'm amazed Jasper even let Alice come along. Then again with her being able to see the future she may be helpful. I wonder what Isabella is doing right now._

* * *

_*Isabella's Point of View*_

_To say I was shocked when Rose asked me if I wanted to hunt would be an understatement. Just like saying she was shocked when I accepted and said I know a good place for hunting animals would also be an understatement._

_Rose hunted in a way that made her look like a cat. So quite and graceful just like a cat. She said I hunted a lot like Jasper._ _What ever that means._

"I am sorry we left you," said Rose as we started our Jog back to the house.

"Rose you have no reason to be sorry. I didn't even know you, so you leaving didn't hurt. Although it its okay with you, I would like to get to know you better. I think we could be really good friends with time."

"I'd like that too. What should we do when we get back to the Castle?"

"Well I was thinking I was going to spend time in the garden and get the work that needs to be done in there done, but first I need to change my clothes. You're more then welcome to join me Rose."

"I think I will, but after a shower. You know I like to look my best all the time."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"I think so if not, I'll ask."

"Cool. See you later Rose."

_I think I'm really going to like her, _I thought as I continued to run.

"Bella! There you are," shouted Giana.

"What do you need?"

"Well you're going to have to stand in for the Kings since you're the only mate that's here. You need to get changed. Please wear slacks or a skirt, and a button up shirt, oh and don't forget to put on heals! Then go to the throne room and sit in Aro's chair. I'll bring them in when your ready. What few vampires of the guard that stayed will be protecting you, and Aro's 4th personal guard will be their to help you through this. I know this is sudden but I really need you to do this."

"Okay. I assume the guards will let you know when I'm ready."

"Yes, now hurry."

I ran to my room, and found Rose sitting on my bed.

"Bella, I'll help you get ready if you like."

"Yes please!"

"Wear black slacks," she paused. "Do you have any that are form fitting in the butt and upper leg but sort of flowy in the lower leg?"

"Yes I think so."

"Wear those. Then a green long sleeve button up shirt, but roll the sleeves up into a short sleeve."

"Why not just wear a short sleeve then?"

"Because we want you to look professional, and busy, like you don't really have the time to meet with who ever it is."

"Okay…" I said still confused. _I really don't get fashion._

"Wear your black flats."

"But Giana said to wear heals."

"I know she did I want you to put on the black ballet flats, the ones that hug your feet." When I looked at her, like how the hell would you know she said, "Alice called."

"Ah."

"Any ways after you have those on you're going to borrow my black heals. Before you ask, you're putting the flats on for comfort." I walk out in what she said to wear. "Wonderful. Now here's the heels. I'll be right here when you finish."

"Thank you Rose," I say as I go out the door.

_Well today has been interesting and its not even half over. I have a feeling its about to get a lot more interesting too._

I sat down in Aro's throne… _Can we say uncomfortable! I am seriously going to have to convince him to get a knew throne, its worse then sitting on a wood bench that was recently built and hasn't been worn down._

"Isabella, may I present to you Lilith Swan, and Edward Cullen."

_My mouth is trying to drop but I know it can't. I need to do Aro proud. Wait a minute I'm not happy with him. Then again I don't want to chance a punishment so I think I'll try to be nice._ "Lilith," my voice tries to crack, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah its me. You're all grown up Bella Bear, and a vampire at that. I didn't believe it when Edward told me."

"Why are you here?"

"Well to see you, and I was going to check in with the brothers but they seem to all be gone."

"Yes, they are away on business. Now why is Edward here," I all but shout and it causes the guard near me to grab my hand to calm me down.

"I know he has hurt you Bella Bear but I love him and he loves me. Where I go he goes."

"Oh. Well I won't be near him. Giana can you find them rooms? I'm sure Aro will want to talk to them when he comes back."

"Of Course Isabella."

I watch as they leave. _I don't want Edward here nor do I want him any where near me but I fear that if I want to get to know my sister again I'll have to put up with him. I'm not sure what to do at all._

Giana comes back in. "That went fairly well. I'll call Aro and let him know what happened. Don't look scared Isabella. You won't get punished. You did well considering you had no clue what to do."

"Thanks Giana. Can I go to my room now?"

"Yes of course."

I ran to my room and collapsed on my bed much to the amusement of Rose.

"What am I to do Rose? I want to kill Edward but I want to know my sister again."

"Perhaps Esme and I can tare him away for awhile and you can talk to your sister later."

"If you could, it would be so appreciated. By the way I hated heals when I was a human and I still hate them as a vampire."

* * *

**A/n: Yay 2 chapters in one day. Do me a favor and hit the review button. They make me smile.**


End file.
